


Spinacz

by Szczuropies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Czy istnieje ktoś kto lubi naszych nowych, brytyjskich ludzi pisma?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Czy istnieje ktoś kto lubi naszych nowych, brytyjskich ludzi pisma?

\- Gdzie jest twój brat?  
\- Nie wiem. Tak samo jak nie wiedziałem dziesięć, dwadzieścia i trzydzieści minut temu!  
\- Jest pan uparty panie Winchester.  
\- Albo po prostu mówię prawdę.  
\- Nie sądzę – powiedziała Lady Toni i, znowu pokazała mu plik dokumentów, który znał już na pamięć.  
\- Mamy tu zapisane, że...  
Dźwięk telefonu uratował go od ponownego wysłuchania dokładnie tych samych słów, które zawsze kończyły się użyciem paralizatora.  
\- Jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Mam ważniejsze sprawy – zapowiedziała i wyszła, skupiona już na telefonie.  
Sam spojrzał na dokumenty, leżące dosłownie parę centymetrów od niego i… były spięte spinaczem.  
Nigdy nie lekceważ Winchesterów pomyślał, gdy rozpinał kajdanki.


End file.
